


Murmurs of a muted past

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don’t Fact Check Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I started writing this when I was mad and I’ve calmed down half way through, It’s Kinda OOC I’m Sorry, Pre-Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), my bad - Freeform, my memory is too bad for that, saw canon and politely declined, writing didn’t go as planned tommy isn’t actually a villain, “Your clingyduo apologist is showing” -my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: Tommy pledged to protect L’manberg with his lives and soul. He pledged with Wilbur and he realised L’manberg never truly mattered.He realised he pledged to his brother who died undoing his mistake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Murmurs of a muted past

**Author's Note:**

> It is really late to and my eyes are burning but goddamn enjoy I guess bone apple teeth or whatever
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/M3MENTOMORl) im cool

_ “Tommy.” Wilbur’s voice cut through the calm silence sharply and Tommy hummed affirmatively without taking his eyes off the view. They were in the power tower, looking over the newly formed L’manberg that looked bustling still riding on the high of newly acquired freedom. “This is the beginning.” The smile was evident in his face and Tommy didn’t have to turn to see the grin. _

_ “We did it, didn’t we?” His voice was calm, still carrying itself with a perkiness but without any of the boisterous front he usually puts on. They’re alone here, it’s okay. _

_ “Yeah,” the reply was breathy as if the reality of it all just set in. “But Tommy, I need you to tell me you’ll be committed to L’manberg. I need you to pledge your loyalty to L’manberg, that you’re ready to give your lives and soul to protect our nation.” His voice fell back into serious and calculated, as if for a second he rid the world of vibrant colours and left behind a monochromatic setting. _

_ Tommy fought for L’manberg, what’s protecting it just a little more? “I am committed to L’manberg. I pledge that I will protect our country with all my lives and soul. I will not turn my back on L’manberg.”  _

_ Wilbur pulled him into a tight hug and the colour of the world returned back into its vibrant colours.  
  
_

* * *

“Tommy.” He hummed to show that he heard, more focused on getting his netherite chestplate secured. “This the end, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah.” He curtly said, giving Technoblade a cold glance before going back to securing the last of his armour. He reached for his sword that glimmered and hummed in his hand, active from all the enchantments inscribed into the blade.

“Just makin’ sure.” Techno shrugged, he moves towards the chests to get the last of his fireworks supply, opening it up with a creak that sounded so loud with the silence of the room. “You’re notorious for split second decisions.”

“No time like the present to change things up then.” He stood up, slipping his sword onto the scabbard on his back.

* * *

_ “Tommy.” He let out a small content sigh and hummed. Still leaning back onto the bench and looking out at the world. “Will you run away with me?” Tubbo asked. _

_ He turned to give his friend a short confused glance before turning back to look at the sunset. “L’manberg is our home, why would we run away?” _

_ “L’manberg is out home but we're fighting a war for it. We’re– we’re just kids.” Tubbo started, running a hand through his hair. “I’m just– sick of the fighting and violence, we were promised peace after independence and all we got was more violence.” His voice got shakier, filled with remorse and quiet anger, it cracked but he didn’t cry. Soldiers learn to never cry. _

_ He put an arm around his friend and squeezed his shoulder to ground him, Tubbo leaned his head onto Tommy’s shoulder and they fell into silence again. This time the world felt muted around them. _

_ “I want to leave,” Tommy’s uncharastically soft voice broke through the silence. “But I can't leave L’manberg behind. it’s my soul, without it I’m dead. If you want to leave I’m not gonna stop you.” The only sounds around them were their breathing and the distant sounds of mobs emerging as the sun fully set. _

_ “I’m not going to leave you behind then. We stick together.” _

* * *

“Tommy.” He gives a disinterested hum, more focused on the sound of his boots hitting the snow and the nether portal that was growing nearer. “You looked distracted, are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine, Phil.” They were all lugging bags filled with wither skulls and soul sand that smells like death, it unsettles Tommy but he doesn’t say anything about it. 

_ I pledge, I will not turn my back on L’manberg. _

He lets out a deep sigh, the condensation of his breath hitting him in the face as they drop in front of the portal. It swirled and warped with ancient magic that once was cold but seemed welcoming to him now.

“Let’s get movin’.” Techno says, Tommy steps in and gets engulfed by the warm magic of the portal. It’s a loud purple against the hushed colours of his temporary residence.

* * *

_ “Tommy!” He opts to stay silent, instead keeping his eyes locked onto his brother’s crazed figure. “L’manberg is dead! You’re fighting for a ghost of a country, it’s gone.” Wilbur's booming voice slowly falls to a whisper. _

_ Pogtopia is cold and dull, its monochromic and the light doesn’t reach their little ravine home. His shirt feels too thin for a cold place that held colder people. The world outside is warm and bright, so full of colour and life that it makes Pogtopia seem even duller than it is. The grey walls are suffocating, they keep him trapped away from his soul and instead with a ticking bomb of who was his brother and he feels like a caged animal. _

_ “L’manberg isn’t dead, we're getting it back aren’t we?” He forced his voice to be loud enough to rival Wilbur’s crazy rambling. He frowned when Wilbur started hysterically laughing, clutching at his stomach and hunching over as if Tommy had just told the funniest joke he’s ever heard. “Wilbur.” _

_ The man giggled, “L’manberg is gone, Tommy! It ran through revolution and hit a dead end at the election. L’manberg’s time is over, It’s time to pay the reaper its debt.” He started walking farther into the ravine leaving Tommy to curse under his breath and try his best to follow. _

_ Pogtopia isn’t that big, Tommy knows it like the back of his hand but as they walk (halfway into a sprint) deeper into the darker parts of the ravine where even the light from the lanterns don't reach he wonders how it manages to get colder and less familiar. _

_ Wilbur suddenly stops in front of a crudely made tunnel that opened into a room, filled with explosives. “I know you’re missing colour in your life, Tommy, so! I decided that if I’m going to end the era of L’manberg, I’ll make sure it's as colourful as possible. A parting gift from a brother.” He turned to look at Tommy who gaped at the sight and gave a wolfish grin. _

* * *

“Tommy.” Phil hisses at him and he remembers what his position on the land he stands on is, he stops the blossoming smile and the urge to run and shout, to make everyone know he was present and home. Tommy steels himself and waits until the other two get out of the nether portal, walking slightly in front as they make their way through Dream SMP territory and into New L’manberg territory with no hiccups.

L’manberg was colder than he remembers. It’s colourful in all the wrong colours and he can't suppress a shiver when he sees the looming obsidian platforms above the nation. “It’s fuckin’ cold.” He mumbles, looking away from the platforms. Techno huffs when Phil gives him an amused glance.

“We’re heading up onto the platforms so get used to it.” Phil retorts, trying to open his wings on instinct but one small tug on the brace that keeps them bound makes him sigh and start walking towards the corner of the platforms where Tommy assumes there’s a ladder placed.

He follows them towards the platform at the very end where a ladder was placed. Phil went first and he quickly follows behind him, leaving Techno to guard their backs on their way up.

New L’manberg was beautiful from above, the sun was gone and citizens were getting ready to protect their land but it was beautiful. The colours were vibrant and dull all together, lanterns and torches brightened up his view but he couldn’t help but look at the dark spots that reminded him of the old L’manberg.

* * *

_ “Tommy!” He could hear Tubbo yell from somewhere in between the chaos. Tommy frantically looks around, at the crater that was one L’manberg and at the withers that is slowly eating at whatever life has managed to survive. _

_ The place was overthrown with chaos and it was vibrant in the worst way possible. The screams and sounds of withers and destruction left no room for soft colours and tranquillity. _

_ He spots Tubbo slashing at the projectile wither heads flying his way in a constant stream and runs to help him, forgetting his own battle. “Hey, big man, you need help over here?” _

_ Tubbo grunts when a wither gets too close for comfort before responding, “thought I lost you in the chaos, so I started calling for you but I have attracted something that clearly isn’t you.” _

_ Tommy nodded and they went back to fighting the wither, he switched out his sword for a bow at some point and the wither took advantage of that. Two heads flew at him on both sides and he barely had time to raise his arms up to shield his face. _

_ The wither effect was agonisingly painful, he bit on his tongue to not scream mid fight but his forearms burned as the withering effect started to eat away at his skin and muscle. He hissed, trying his hardest to wipe away the tears of pain that gathered at his eyes and took a shaky shot at the wither. _

_ Fundy and Niki came barrelling through soon enough to help take the last wither down and he took the chance to fall back. He stumbled towards the remains of a building, sliding down it to save his shaking legs the trouble. _

_ He didn’t have milk with him and it fucking hurt.  _

_ ‘You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one.’ _

* * *

“Tommy. We’re starting soon.” Phil quietly says. Tommy hums, distant and looking at the nation, so far deep in his thoughts.

He looks at the place he supposedly pledged to protect, the same one Wilbur had pledged to protect and cherish. Wilbur blew it up.

Tommy realises he’s about to do the same. Wilbur broke his pledge when he fell into insanity and he wonders for a second whether he had spiralled down the same path without realising it.

_ ‘I need you to pledge your loyalty to L’manberg, that you’re ready to give your lives and soul to protect our nation.’ _ Tommy looks at his companions, all holding explosives in their hands and eyes flash with excitement.  _ ‘I pledge that I will protect our country with all my lives and soul. I will not turn my back on L’manberg.’ _

He had turned his back on L’manberg long ago, hadn’t he? He loved his country, he loved the nation he built with his brother with their blood and tears. The one they fought for and died for, but…

Was his tie to the nation his love for it? Was it not his brother?

L’manberg blew up twice, one at the hand of an enemy, the other at the hands of a past ruler who seemed more of an enemy. What truly ties him to this country? Hadn’t it been the promise he had made to his brother that he will love this county for as long as Wilbur did?

He had nothing to lose. He had nothing to give for a country that no longer exists. 

“I’m ready.”

* * *

_ “Tommy.” He looked at his friend, his eyes filled with anxiety, he fidgeted under the gaze of Tubbo and he looked away to break eye contact. “I’m sorry.” His heart drops. _

_ “Dream. I have come to the conclusion that the best way to keep the peace in L’manberg is to exile tommy.” Tommy hears gasps around him, barely registering one as his own. “Please escort Tommy out of L’manberg.” _

_ He felt numb, not a lot of time has passed since he was allowed back into the country and he was exiled again. This time he was alone, no more Wilbur to keep him company. _

_ Tommy made it a point to look everywhere but at Tubbo, ignoring the way his friend tries to lock eyes and convey a message to him because in his opinion the message was quite clear.  _

_ The world was draining of colour and noise. It was falling into the state of Pogtopia, with monochromatic and dull colours, it feels suffocating to be in his own skin but he follows Dream as he’s led out of L’manberg and far away from home. _

_ The rest watch on, not once taking a moment to realise how the both of them were just teenagers mirroring what they’ve seen and believe is right. _

* * *

“Tommy.” Techno’s voice cuts through his swirling thoughts, hand placed on his shoulder. Tommy stares at his own hand that was violently shaking and holding a stick of dynamite.

“I’m fine, Blade.” He forces out. Techno eyes him and shrugs, quickly retreating to get himself a wad of them and a torch to light them.

They get into position, all on a platform with piles of dynamites at their feet and a torch in hand. “Fire!” Phil shouts and dynamite starts raining down L’manberg.

Tommy hesitates a bit, reminded far too much of Wilbur, but quickly gets to work dwindling the pile of explosives at his feet. He hears the tell tale sound of withers being spawned and makes an effort to not look.

He is no longer tied to L’manberg. He never was, not fully at least, he was tied to his brother and his brother is dead. He risked too much for a country that never gave back, his ties to it was severed the second that sword ran through his brother’s body.

If Tommy thinks about it, he’s not tied to Technoblade or Phil. He peers down at L’manberg, watching as it blows up for the third and final time. He no longer has to risk his final life for this country, he no longer has to keep his pledge of giving his soul to L’manberg.

L’manberg is dead and he is free once again. The thought sets in with a faint feeling of melancholy and resolve, he doesn’t dare say the line that Wilbur said when he blew up L’manberg, it would make it too parallel for comfort.

Instead, he picks up his sword and stashes it onto his sheath. He ignores the looks of confusion from the other two and he makes his way to the ladder and down it. The grass under his boot is singed and dead.

He walks on the outskirts of L’manberg, and he spots Tubbo who was caked in dirt and blood. The withers were nearly all dead so he didn’t bother to try to protect him.

Tubbo meets his eyes, they have learned to communicate vaguely through looks, something they had to pick up during the war. His eyes flash between anger and hurt, before finally falling to understanding. Tommy gives him a sad smile and a salute that is returned.

L’manberg broke their friendship apart, and maybe, just maybe, they would be able to heal together one day. Tubbo gives him a barely visible nod and starts moving out of the rubble and towards him, and he waits.

He opens his arms and Tubbo falls into them, it’s been a long time since they’ve hugged. It’s not as warm as it used to be, but they make do.

“We can finally run away together.” Tommy mumbles into Tubbo’s hair and the other sighs.

“Your discs. What about them?”

“I’m getting them back. L’manberg is gone and now the only piece of the puzzle left is the discs.” Tubbo lets go of Tommy and steps back. He looks at his friend and he sees how much it weighed him down to lead a doomed country.

They were kids, and yet they looked like they’ve aged years beyond their age. Maybe, a house in the woods surrounded by animals and healing would do them some good.

He took a final glance at what once was New L’manberg, the colour of it slowly fading away as the effect of the wither sets in. Soon it’ll be normal, a piece of history, no longer bustling with vibrancy and colour.

Soon it will fade into the colours of nature, back to the same colours it was before Wilbur and his promise of independence.


End file.
